Light Colors Of Green
by Iglika
Summary: It's a Zee&Ro poem. Zee is human here.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. I deeply appreciate Robert Goodman as the creator of 'The Zeta Project' and all 'The Zeta Project' team. So it's just a poem.

As English isn't my native language I want to thank LTC for her editing work on this poem.

Light Colors of Green

by Iglika

**Ro's point of view**

I saw you today.We just walked in the park. We just talked as old friends As old friends we were...  
As those...best friends we were...  
Well...  
That was then.  
When we ran...  
But...we both found what we were searching for, weren't we?  
So many years...  
We fought for your freedom, Zee.  
And you have it now.  
Oh, yes, with my help  
You're free...  
And even more –  
You're not a synthoid anymore.  
You are a real human now, Zee...  
What can I say?  
I'm glad you made it..  
Yes, yeah, I'm so glad...  
But...are you free for real now, Zee?  
We were searching for my lost family.  
And I found it now.  
But am I happy for real?  
Yes, I found my family with your help.  
Now I'm in a college, you know...  
Yes, I'm fine, really fine; I'm just...  
I'm not that crazy kid anymore.  
I'm...simply...a young woman now.  
With her own plans for her life.  
We both found our goals.  
We said our goodbyes.  
And you don't need me anymore...do you, Zee?  
Did you get married, Zee, as you're human now?  
No? Oh...you work hard as a scientist.  
Yeah, yes, yes, yes...I see...  
We just walk in the park.  
We just talk.  
I thought...you'd never call me again.  
Good idea to walk in the park.  
You really surprised me, Zee.  
I thought you'd forgotten that my birthday  
Was exactly today.  
Yes, you bought me so many things – all the time  
In all those passed run away years...  
To give me a present with that simple walk?  
Who could invent something like that...?  
You! Of course you!  
You're just...you...  
You're the same Zee that I know.  
With the same soft and warm voice,  
With the same good, tender smile  
And the same navy blue eyes...  
You are the same tall, handsome,  
Black-haired man.  
Yes, you're man now, Zee...a real...man...indeed...  
And...you wear the same long deep violet coat?  
And these same dark grey pants and lilac T-shirt  
Just for me?  
So we could remember those pass days easily?  
How could I tell you how cute you are, Zee.  
As always...as you are, always be...  
We just walk in the park.  
We just talk.  
You make me laugh  
And you smile too.  
With your sunshine good smile  
And your good navy blue eyes.  
We just walk in the park.  
We just talk.  
And I feel so safe next to you.  
So protected, so real.  
As if I were dead,.since we were split  
And now I'm really alive, again...  
How could I tell you what you have done, Zee?  
Didn't you know?  
You've stolen my heart.  
No...  
Actually...  
I left my heart in your hands.  
Didn't you know?  
That my heart is still there, in your hands.  
A bright blue sky  
Above us.  
We just walk.  
We just talk.  
We are side by side with you, Zee.  
As it was then.  
As I had gotten used for it to be.  
I feel your arms slightly touching my shoulders  
While we walk  
While we talk...  
Yes, it's a beautiful springtime now  
With that blue sky  
And with all those green colors of light...  
A little grey bird in the branches of a tree.  
I stopped to see it that bird singing so...beautiful.  
So...charming.  
"What kind of bird is it, Zee?"  
I asked you as I had gotten used to know  
That you know everything  
That could be known on earth.  
You laugh mildly, "I don't know, Ro.  
I haven't got my encyclopedic files anymore.  
But I guess I could try something for you."  
And you whistle to that bird some short melody.  
It looks down to you with curiosity.  
That bird looks down to you  
Through all those lights colors of green.  
And...that bird answers you; it whistles your short melody!  
And we laughed, and we stood there, under that tree  
And you whistled to this little grey bird  
And it answered to you...  
It repeated the melody that you whistled to it.  
It was fun! And I broke in laughter again, Zee...  
And you laughed too,looking at me.  
All those people around us  
They didn't see any bird in the tree.  
They even didn't hear  
Any bird's songs in that spring.  
All those people around us  
They were so gloomy, so stern  
While they walked in the park.  
And they tried to avoid us  
As we still saw our grey little bird  
All those people thought we were insane  
And that made us laugh even more.  
"Take these bird's songs as a real present for your birthday today, Ro!  
Take that spring walk in the park as my present to you."  
But you were so serious, so sad, Zee, when you said,  
"I missed you, Ro...I missed you much...  
So much more  
Than my words could explain."  
I looked in your eyes.  
It was a moment.  
A less than instant.  
It was a breathless instant  
Between you and me.  
I didn't see anything in the whole world  
Except those blue eyes before me.  
I fell down in your eyes.  
I was lost.  
I saw your soul in your eyes, Zee,  
I touched your soul.  
And I felt you longing for me,  
You yearning for me, Zee.  
We could be together, couldn't we?  
We could be...you and me...  
It was just in a second.  
It was...out of the time.  
And it was past...it was gone.  
Why didn't you say anything more?  
Why didn't you say anything more, Zee?  
Now...  
We just walk in the park.  
We just talk.  
Among all those green colors of light.  
Under that bright blue spring sky above us.  
It was like...in the Spring City  
When we first met.  
Something had happened then  
Between you and me.  
Something happened now  
Between you and me...  
Here, again...  
Then why you said just, "Thanks for your company, Ro.  
It was a great little walk in the park."  
"Yeah, it was great, thank you too, Zee."  
Words without sense.Who needs them?  
Not me, neither do you.  
"Be happy on your birthday party tonight  
With your friends, Ro."  
How could I be happy without you, Zee?  
Didn't you understand how much I love you?  
"I wish you good luck, Ro...and...maybe...we'll meet someday...again..."  
No! Please, don't go, Zee! Don't let me down! You couldn't do this to me!  
Don't go, Zee...  
Some awfully polite, sad smiles...  
Some words without sense...  
Why we tried to convince ourselves  
That we could live separated  
That we have different destinies now  
And...we had to be just...  
Some good friends, nothing more.  
Why I still see in your eyes  
Everything that you wanted to say to me...  
Why are you scared to tell how you need me  
Why am I scared to say how much I need you, Zee...  
Why didn't you say  
That we'd be dead inside if we split?  
Why did you go away, Zee?  
Why did you go...  
Why did you do this to me...  
Is now too late?  
Can I find you now, Zee?  
Why were we silence when we both wanted to scream?  
I still see your sad eyes before me  
I still see all you offer me –  
Not your unlimited cred card anymore  
You offered me  
Just yourself, Zee.  
Why didn't you say it out loud?  
Why didn't you say that you offered me just what I need?  
And I needed you, Zee,  
I need you.  
And you know you need me too.  
I found myself running.  
I ran off that stupid birthday party  
Without you.  
I ran down to the stairs of my house  
I had to find you...  
I know you'll never dare to call me again  
You're still scared, but why, Zee?  
You're not synthoid anymore.  
You're real human now,  
Why are you still so scared of me?  
I had to find you...  
But how...  
As I don't know even exactly where do you live.  
I ran down to that dark night street  
I had to find you, Zee.  
And I knew  
You'll be there,  
On the street.  
You have to be, Zee...  
And...  
You were there!  
You were there...  
You were there, Zee!  
You were waiting for me.  
You just stood there,  
In front of my house,  
You were waiting for me.  
You knew I'd come...  
You hoped I'd come...  
We just stood there, on the street.  
We watched each other.  
We just knew  
We couldn't live separately.  
We just knew  
It was the end of the road.  
And we knew – it was a new start...  
And...  
We threw to each other arms  
Zee...  
You hugged me.  
You kissed me.  
And I cried...  
It was the end of that running, Zee.  
And it was the start of our life.  
Not in that Spring City.  
Now.  
In our spring.  
When we have the strength to confess  
That our souls will be die separated.

The end

Please don't leave me in silence. Please review.


End file.
